I'm coming Home
by Cassyopee
Summary: Soudain, un rayon de lune éclata en un million d'étoiles lorsqu'il frappa une théière abandonnée sur l'eau et happa au passage son esprit. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation d'un millier de lucioles paressant lascivement dans les remous. Il voulait vivre mais devait-il sauter quand même?
1. Sittin' on the docks of the bay

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Cette fiction est un UA donc pas de magie ici.**

**Possible relation entre deux hommes mais rien n'est sûr et si elle existe finalement, il n'y aura pas de scène explicite.**

**Il y aura par contre une présence prononcée de vocabulaire vulgaire, au moins dans les premiers chapitres.**

**Première réelle fanfiction, j'espère que vous serez indulgents et surtout que vous aimerez !**

**Chapitre I : Sittin' on the dock of the bay**

Il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans. Vingt ans et quelques mois, quelques heures. Il se sentait pourtant l'âme d'un vieillard. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours aussi ébouriffés qu'au temps de son enfance encadraient un visage fin, sans extravagance ni réelle beauté, d'une banalité à faire peur en réalité. Ses mains calleuses d'avoir travaillé trop jeune et trop tôt crochetaient le nid de corbeau posé sur le haut de son crâne. Pas de rides, pas de tâches de vieillesse, pas de voix esquintée par des années de passé à raconter. Mais là, assis sur les quais de seine, occupé à percer les eaux troubles de la vie parisienne, Harry Potter se sentait vieux. Bien trop vieux. 

Il savait que réfléchir était dangereux. Dangereux pour sa santé mentale, déjà bien abimée soit dit en passant, mais aussi pour sa santé physique. Il savait que le poison de l'agonie s'insinuant petit à petit dans son esprit n'aurait de cesse de le harceler lorsqu'il aurait réellement pris conscience de sa présence. Cette petite fée insidieuse se frayant un chemin depuis ses jambes croisées sur les pavés froid jusqu'à son épine dorsale puis ses méninges le narguait de toute sa splendeur.

_« -Fais-le, vas-y fais-le !_

_-Juste un plongeon dans la marée brune devant toi ! Cinquante centimètres, même pas besoin de te lever pour ça ! Tout sera enfin fini, tout absolument tout ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça c'est que tu ne manqueras à personne…par conséquent tu ne feras pas souffrir les autres. Plus rien d'égoïste là-dedans, juste un choix personnel. Fais-le…Fais-le ! »_

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette rengaine lancinante qui lui prenait les tripes et le tentait autant qu'un junkie par une barre de coke offerte gratuitement ?

Combien de fois n'y avait -il pas pensé ? C'était après tout très tentant. Plus de désastre, plus d'obstacles à franchir…juste une agonie de quelques instants puis le calme pour longtemps, très longtemps. 

Cela faisait longtemps que cette petite voix contaminait la moindre de ses pensées. Depuis l'enfance à vrai dire. C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi. Harry Potter n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur les choses. Son truc à lui, c'était plus de s'assoir pendant des heures devant les tonnes d'eau qui charriaient les ordures de plusieurs millions de voyageurs de passage dans cette belle capitale « empuantée » qu'était Paris. Il essayait alors de vider son esprit. Ah ! Essayer était bien le mot. Pas assez d'ardeur à la tâche ou bien un esprit trop inextricablement enfoncé dans la folie, il ne savait pas trop mais toujours est-il que vider son esprit était impossible. 

Même lorsqu'il était petit, confiné dans le placard du couloir Boulevard Haussmann, il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre cet état de léthargie. Pas de méditation, non, de léthargie. Ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir, combler le vide par le vide. Les araignées, les portes qui claquaient, le parquet qui grinçait…il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le tirer vers de nouvelles réflexions. Réflexions, craintes, espoir. Peu importe, toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

En même temps, comment avoir l'esprit tranquille, enfermé dans le noir, son balourd de cousin le narguant, sa tante hurlant après des choses qu'il était censé avoir faites de travers mais qu'il n'avait finalement jamais faites. Pas faute d'avoir essayé après tout. Réduire en miette le « si précieux service de porcelaine made-in-china » de tante Pétunia aurait eu quelque chose de jouissif. Renverser une bonne dose de café brulant sur l'ordinateur dernier cri de Dudley l'aurait amené à un état de contentement proche de l'extase. Et surtout, surtout, raser la moustache de son gros porc d'oncle aurait été le summum. Le summum ouais…

Harry Potter n'était pas un ange. C'était certain et puis quoi de plus normal. La violence engendre la violence…pas de quoi chipoter là-dessus.

Il avait fini par essayer, vraiment. Détruire, salir, tout ça. Ce n'était pas très difficile d'y penser une fois que la peur des punitions avait passé. Chien qui aboie ne mord pas. Belle connerie. Vraiment. Toutefois vraie lorsque les cris et la morsure deviennent une habitude. 

Il avait presque réussi d'ailleurs. Une fois…mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, foi de Potter ! Mais comment réussir à mener ses plans à bien lorsque vous étiez confiné dans un placard pour un oui ou pour un non. Surtout pour un oui, en fait. 

Ses années d'enfance et d'école passées à fuir et à courir d'un placard à un autre l'avaient forgé à la solitude mais jamais à la léthargie qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre. C'était peut-être ça le problème après tout. Trop de solitude, tue la solitude et surtout, surtout, la présence accablante du silence apporte trop souvent avec elle des tonnes de pensées pour combler le vide qu'elle laisse derrière et autour d'elle. 

Des pensées grises, des pensées blanches, des pensées colorées. Des rêves, des voyages, du lointain et du sable. L'odeur de la mer, de la mère et puis parfois d'une famille qui l'aimerait rien qu'un peu. Un sauveur, même grand, sombre et arrogant avec un grand nez crochu et des cheveux gras, des bras presqu'aussi maigres que des os d'ailes de chauve-souris et un sourire aux dents jaunies. Un rêve d'une intelligence surhumaine, d'un autisme de génie qui pourrait expliquer sa maladresse auprès des autres. Même une beauté extraordinaire, rien qu'un physique sortant de l'ordinaire pour le sortir de sa prison de pensées et de silence.

Harry n'avait pas d'aptitude extraordinaire, ni même d'aptitude tout court. Rien que ses yeux d'un vert saisissant pour pleurer lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de se comporter comme une fillette de cinq ans. Son corps n'était pourtant pas déformé par les coups ou par la famine. Oncle Vernon ne se serait jamais permis de faire subir à son neveu autre chose que des coups psychiques qui abimaient son mental au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Bien sûr, il y avait le placard mais il y avait une différence entre trouver un gosse dans un placard et trouver des coups sur un gosse. Le premier pouvait être expliqué par une partie de cache-cache (son neveu n'aurait jamais démenti…trop bien dressé par ses soins ce petit vaurien !) mais le second…Trop de scandale se plaisait-il à expliquer à sa femme.

«-Tu comprends Tunie, tomber dans l'escalier c'est connu maintenant. Se cogner contre une étagère ou glisser par terre aussi. J'ai besoin de garder mon influence au sein des gens bien moi ! Renchérissait-il avec un regard dégouté vers le placard sous l'escalier du duplex qui leur servait d'appartement.

Après tout, nous avons déjà bien failli la perdre cette influence, que dis-je cette merveilleuse réputation lorsque ta dérangée de sœur et ton anormal de mari ont eu la bonne idée de se saouler avant de conduire ! Seuls les paumés dans leur genre auraient l'idiotie de faire ça, enchainait-il, un verre de cognac à la main.

Vraiment, une chance que personne n'ai appris toute l'histoire et que nous ayons pu faire passer son emménagement chez nous comme un acte de charité. Il nous coute déjà bien trop cher comme ça, heureusement qu'il nous aide à maintenir nos relations avec les bonnes gens !

-Evidement Vernon chéri, évidement. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on nous attend ce soir chez les Mainson pour la réception annuelle de la famille ? répondait invariablement sa tante. »

Seuls les noms changeaient. Le verre de Cognac aussi. C'était parfois du Whiskey et en été du pastis, mais pas trop souvent quand même, c'était d'un commun ! Et lui, pauvre Harry restait à écouter cloitré dans son placard. Donc, à part ses yeux verts qu'il tenait de sa mère décédée et un manque de confiance en soi grandissant, Harry n'avait pour lui qu'une rapidité hors du commun acquise à force de fuir son cousin et ses jeux stupides. Il aurait pu être intelligent voire plus intelligent qu'une partie de la population mais les années passées à saboter ses devoirs afin de ne pas obtenir de notes supérieures à celles de Dudley avaient eu raison de son envie d'apprendre. Il aimait philosopher, se questionner sur tout et n'importe quoi, tourner en rond pendant des heures une seule petite phrase dans sa tête jusqu'à en découvrir tout son sens mais pas apprendre. Ça non ! Autant vomir ou mourir plutôt que d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait rien pour lui. Enfin, c'était faux. Il était juste un garçon normal, pas très futé, pas très grand (ni très petit d'ailleurs), un peu mince et surtout très dérangé. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Sortir de la norme était mal, monstrueux, sale. Des mots gravés au fer blanc dans son esprit malléable par son oncle. Et longtemps après – déjà deux ans- avoir été débarrassé de ce cachalot et de sa dictature de paille Harry en gardait encore la cicatrice cuisante.

Etre normal…un rêve, une norme, une règle. Mais qu'avait-il de normal à se tenir là, agenouillé, prêt à sauter dans l'eau glaciale du mois de janvier. Un pied sur terre et l'autre dans la tombe à seulement vingt ans ?

Harry n'en savait foutrement rien. Tout ce dont il se doutait c'est qu'il devait avoir l'air sacrément con à attendre « Merlin ne savait quoi » avant de finir dans l'eau boueuse chargée d'ordures. _Ouaip, sacrément con, ou sacrément fou._

Soudain, un rayon de lune éclata en un million d'étoiles lorsqu'il frappa une théière abandonnée sur l'eau et happa au passage son esprit. Harry se perdit dans sa contemplation d'un millier de lucioles paraissant lascivement dans les remous. Un mini système solaire à lui tout seul. Pour lui tout seul.

Un violent courant d'air, une canette que l'on jette et la théière disparu, engloutie et avec elle ses milliers d'éclats d'espoirs. Il releva la tête de colère et croisa un regard d'acier et d'arrogance mêlés. Du dégoût, une pointe de curiosité puis l'oubli. L'étranger parti sans aucun autre regard, sans un regard.

Harry se releva, livide de rage et emplie d'une fureur que l'on croise rarement chez les sujets sains d'esprit. C'était SES étoiles ! Les siennes ! Et ce petit con prétentieux avec son manteau de velours et ses Louboutain venaient de les faire partir en plein néant.

Il ne le permettrait pas ! Tout son esprit criait vengeance. Il lui courut après, silencieux et rapide comme la mort, avide d'obtenir réparation pour son dû. Il courrait vite, trop vite pour le pauvre imbécile blond et le dépassa sans s'arrêter mais gardant dans sa main, dans son poing bien serré, un portefeuille d'un cuir immaculé. Après tout, deux ans passés à vivre dans la rue avaient eu raison de sa bonne conscience et sa culpabilité naturelle. Le vol était nécessaire pour survivre mais surtout pour vivre dans la jungle de la ville citadine, réparer les torts causés et s'affirmer comme n'étant pas une victime potentielle. Harry était très vite devenu un as à ce petit jeu-là, merci Dudley.

Il accéléra soudain. L'autre n'était peut-être pas si empoté et endimanché dans ses vêtements que ça. Fallait que ça tombe sur lui, voler un imbécile friqué qui savait faire marcher ses yeux et surtout ses jambes !

Et il courut, il courut à en perdre haleine. Il traversa les boulevards et les ruelles qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Manque de bol pour lui, il n'avait pas assez mangé ce matin, tout comme les six derniers jours. Les restos jetaient moins de restes maintenant, la crise et tout le baratin. Il était épuisé, complètement lessivé. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et comme il ne vit personne, il s'assit sur un cageot de bois au milieu d'une impasse.

Il ouvrit le portefeuille et ses yeux brillèrent. Bonne pioche ! Trois billets de cent et quelques centimes. De quoi s'offrir de bons repas pour au moins deux mois. Et dire qu'à l'origine il n'avait même pas volé ce portefeuille pour l'argent. Il tira également un permis de conduire et une carte d'identité ainsi qu'une carte de visite. Le mec était grand, blond, les yeux aciers. Pas forcément très beau mais une putain de posture et une attitude qui en imposait. Harry se perdait dans la contemplation de cet illustre inconnu qu'il pouvait désormais nommer Draco Malfoy d'après ses papiers lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain à terre, une douleur lancinante à la tête.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, ce fils de riche, riche lui-même était en train de lui mettre une putain de raclée. Il l'avait retrouvé !

« -Tu cours vite sale voleur ! Mais tu aurais dû manger quelque chose de solide avant. Je ne t'aurais jamais rattrapé sinon. Tant mieux pour moi, tu vas pouvoir avoir ce que tu mérites ! L'argent se gagne, vaurien. Il ne se vole pas hurla-t-il calmement en lui assénant coups de poing sur coups de poings. »

Oui, ce mec hurlait calmement. Et c'était bien plus impressionnant que s'il s'était contenté de crier. Non, là il parlait calmement mais chaque phrase sonnait et résonnait dans l'air, justice implacable, comme s'il l'avait criée.

Et Harry, se prenant chaque phrase en plein cœur, pleura pour la première fois depuis longtemps devant cette injustice. Oui, il l'avait volé mais visiblement trois cents euros n'étaient rien pour Monsieur et puis d'abord, c'était lui qui lui avait volé ses étoiles le premier !

Il s'arracha à la poigne de fer qui le maintenait cloué au sol et renversa l'autre homme d'une clé de bras bien placée avant de lui asséner un coup un plein pif. Craquement sec mais pas de quoi pleurer, juste un vaisseau pété et un cartilage déplacé. Harry était violent mais pas méchant. Il se redressa alors et s'enfuit s'en se retourner.

Alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine comme si ça vie en dépendait fuyant cette maudite ruelle puis lorsqu'il fut à nouveau assis à la même place sur les bords de seine, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas sauter finalement. Il n'avait pas d'argent, pas de facultés spécifiques pas de bagages, ne savait même pas où il dormirait ce soir…mais il savait une chose. Il voulait vivre. Ne serait-ce que pour revoir peut-être un jour ces étoiles de bric et de broc qui ravivaient en lui un souvenir resté enfouis jusqu'à maintenant. Celui d'une belle femme rousse aux yeux verts le tenant dans ses bras en regardant un ciel éclairé de millions d'étoiles…

Assis au sol, complètement sonné cherchant, hagard, de quoi se redresser Draco Malfoy regardait le petit brun s'enfuir, ébahi. Autour de lui, éparpillés sur le sol, ses trois billets et ses papiers ainsi que son portefeuille. Il se redressa avec toute la fierté qui pouvait lui rester en pareilles circonstances, ramassa ses affaires et rentra chez lui, un mouchoir cloué sous son nez. Les dernières paroles du jeune homme aux yeux larmoyants animés d'une rage indescriptible tournant inlassablement dans sa tête…

_-Mais c'était pas pour ton fric. Garde-le ton argent pourri. C'était pour mes étoiles connard !_

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**Le titre du chapitre est en fait celui d'une chanson de jazz/blues absolument géniale.**


	2. See who I am

**Un grand merci à mes premiers reviewers ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont choisi de suivre ma fiction ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Voici donc le chapitre deux.**

**Concernant la parution des chapitres elle sera sans doute très irrégulière, le temps entre deux chapitres pouvant varier en passant d'une journée à quelques semaines. Ce sera en fonction de mes exams et de mes cours. Mais je finirai c'est fanfiction c'est certain !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre II : See who I am**

Sa journée avait pourtant commencé de la meilleure des façons. Le majordome avait enfin compris qu'il était inutile de le réveiller tous les matins. Il était de toute manière déjà debout depuis l'aube. Le problème ne se trouvait pas là. Non, le problème était qu'il refusait de laisser un étranger, bien que celui-ci ait été à son service depuis sa plus tendre enfance, entrer dans son sanctuaire. Sa chambre, son royaume. Même lorsque sa carrure imposante attrapait les filles et les hommes comme des papillons attirés par du miel, il ne leur permettait pas de mettre un pied dans sa chambre. C'était le canapé, le plan de travail, la machine à laver de la lingerie voire leur propre appartement ou rien.

Il aimait se réveiller lorsque l'aube pointait ses rayons au travers des fenêtres entourant les trois quarts de la pièce. Là il se sentait tranquille, apaisé. Plongé dans une douce torpeur il pouvait laisser tomber son masque d'indifférence et de mépris pour apprécier la vue, tout simplement. Il avait le droit de ne plus penser qu'à lui mais aux autres et à ce que ses actions engendreraient fatalement sur le cours de leur petite vie si tranquille. Il se demandait même parfois ce que cela ferait de se laisser aller rien qu'une fois à vivre comme la « plèbe ». Se lever tard, boire du café trop froid, devoir courir pour attraper le métro, passer ses journées à remplir de la paperasse tout en discutant avec les collègues de passage, rentrer chez soi sans qu'aucune de ses actions n'ait entaché la face du monde. Rentrer chez soi même lorsque la paperasse n'était qu'à moitié terminée, criblée de café et de croissant.

Ça devait être bien reposant tout de même. Ne pas avoir à garder de sombres secrets autres que ceux de son passé. Passer sa vie à attendre, attendre encore et encore sans ne jamais rien recevoir que les plus petits plaisirs. Oui, il se demandait ce que cela ferait de vivre ainsi.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, il ne faisait pas parti de la lie de la société et était né, on pouvait bien le dire, avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Fils d'un riche entrepreneur à qui tout avait réussi même la reprise du groupe familial après la guerre froide avec tout ce qu'il charriait de scandales et de cadavres dans les placards. Les scandales, une partie intégrante de la vie d'un Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy s'en était pourtant très bien sorti et les ventes ainsi que les contrats florissaient de toutes parts. Fils d'une styliste renommée qui avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde et filleul du directeur de la meilleure école du pays, Draco Malfoy avait tout pour réussir dans la vie avant même d'être sorti du ventre de sa mère.

Il n'était pourtant pas très beau. Oh, il avait bien hérité des traits gracieux combinés de ses deux parents mais rien d'exceptionnel pourtant. Deux yeux d'acier qui vous traversaient de part en part, un nez pointu et une mâchoire carrée. Pas de quoi faire rêver. Pas de quoi faire pleurer non plus. Non, ce qu'il avait pour lui et que même ses ennemis devaient lui reconnaitre était ce charisme à faire pâlir un mort. Lorsqu'il parlait, les autres s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, les autres s'arrêtaient pour le regarder. Cette aura de puissance se propageait à travers tous les pores de leurs peaux et bien souvent, ils lui trouvaient un charme étrange et sentaient monter en eux un désir qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé éprouver pour un homme tel que lui.

C'était là la meilleure et la seule arme, avec une perspicacité et une intelligence aiguisées, dont il disposait. Ça et tous les petits secrets que les gens distillaient autour d'eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Quel délice de sentir leur fragrance au loin, d'attendre patiemment parfois pendant des jours la réapparition de cette effluve jusqu'à la capturer au sein de sa mémoire. Là résidait le centre du pouvoir. Pas même le charisme ne pouvait égaler l'information. Et de l'information, il en avait à foison, ce qui faisait de lui un homme respecté mais surtout très craint. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait pire fouineur que Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Rogue réunis. Oui, tout le monde savait que Draco était un chasseur de la pire espèce qui se gardait bien de laisser des traces derrière lui.

Sortant de ses réflexions sur sa propre personne et sur cet engouement dont les gens autour de lui faisaient preuve, il sortait généralement de son havre de paix non sans avoir copieusement insulté le majordome qui l'avait dérangé.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, sans avoir à insulter néanmoins, et c'était un changement rafraichissant dans sa routine installée depuis un moment. Il avait ensuite petit déjeuné d'un délicieux thé Chai et de quelques croissants puis était sorti pour se rendre à la « city » parisienne. Draco Malfoy était en effet un « fils de » mais pas que. Il s'était découvert à l'âge dix-neuf ans un talent monstrueux pour le monde de la finance et oscillait maintenant entre le rôle d'auto-entrepreneur, sponsor pour sportifs de haut niveau ou petits génies et même celui de salarié privilégié dans l'entreprise familiale. Un emploi du temps de ministre, vraiment. Sauf que la politique ne l'intéressait pas. Ça c'était le dada de son père et il lui laissait avec plaisir.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé les habitudes prises depuis maintenant plus de deux ans avaient repris le dessus sur le Draco rêveur du matin. C'était l'heure du festin.

« -Pansy, mes cafés ! Blaise, et ces dossiers sur le bureau, que font ils encore ici ? Tout devait être terminé hier soir. Mais ma parole vous avancez à l'allure d'un idiot à vélo aujourd'hui. Et ces papiers Théodore, ces papiers ! Signés, datés, paraphés ? Non ? Fais-le tout de suite, exécution ! Millicent, la poussière sur l'agrafeuse, c'est pour mettre en valeur le Picasso du bureau ou bien ? Non parce que sinon autant renverser du café sur les contrats à conclure aujourd'hui, ça serait bien plus visible ! avait-il questionné et ordonné avant même d'avoir franchi les portes vitrées de l'étage.

Ses collègues et subalternes s'étaient empressés de lui répondre. Bien sûr comme d'habitude tout était parfait ou presque et c'était bien le presque qui le dérangeait. Toutes les personnes travaillant avec lui le savaient, il était un brin maniaque.

Blaise aurait argumenté avec un sourire en coin : -plus que maniaque si vous voulez mon avis. Complètement parano oui !

Mais ça, son meilleur ami ne le ferait pas puisque personne d'un tant soit peu censé irait dire à Draco Malfoy qu'il était maniaque et Blaise n'aurait donc pas l'occasion de renchérir.

-Tes cafés sont sur le bureau, deux expressos bien serrés et un demi sucre comme toujours Draco, lui avait indiqué Pansy avait son éternel sourire sirupeux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il lui avait accordé un peu de son temps si précieux au lit…mais elle espérait toujouts réitérer l'expérience. Elle pourrait toujours attendre. Lui, ce qu'il attendait d'une secrétaire c'était qu'elle prenne les rendez-vous, photocopie les contrats, et lui ramène ses précieux cafés. Pour les galipettes il avait l'embarras du choix ailleurs.

-Ces dossiers comme tu dis sont les comptes rendus mensuels de nos comptes et des contrats passés et à passer. Les autres sont terminés depuis longtemps lui répondit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Les papiers seront prêts à envoyer dans cinq minute Draco comme d'habitude s'était contenté de dire Théodore qui était officiellement commis de service mais œuvrant officieusement dans l'ombre sur toute la stratégie du service.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! criait Millicent un morceau de tissu à la main, renversant presque de sa large carrure les sièges à l'entrée. »

Draco s'était ensuite installé dans son fauteuil de cuir un sourire satisfait disparaissant aussitôt après être apparu. Son équipe était au point, tout irait bien. Il pouvait commencer la pêche au gros poisson.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Pansy annonçait l'arrivée du représentant hautain des « Flint et fils ». Parfait, il allait pouvoir jouer.

« -Je vous en prie Monsieur Stavinsky, essayez-vous l'avait-il accueilli en lui désignant un siège en face de lui.

Il s'était ensuit tu et avait attendu regardant avec jouissance le représentant se trémousser d'inconfort et de gêne.

La bienséance aurait voulu qu'il engage la conversation puis les négociations puisqu'ils se trouvaient sur son terrain. Sauf qu'il n'avait en cet instant précis que faire de la bienséance. Ce qu'il cherchait à faire c'était déstabiliser son vis-à-vis et au vu de la sueur qui couvrait peu à peu son front, c'était chose faite. Parfait.

-Et bien, allez-y, dites-moi pourquoi les « Flint et fils » envoient un digne et respectable représentant tel que vous sonner à ma porte, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire ironique en coin.

Il vit alors Stavinsky blanchir jusqu'à en devenir livide. Couleur assez intéressante à voir sur son teint méditerranéen d'un naturel plutôt olive. Il ricana en son for intérieur, la partie venait à peine de commencer qu'elle était déjà gagnée même après que l'homme en face de lui se soit repris et redressé avec un air hautain.

-Et bien, voyez-vous, j'ai pensé, et Monsieur Flint a trouvé cette idée judicieuse, que nos deux entreprises pourraient trouver un terrain d'entente afin d'obtenir de part et d'autre des bénéfices assez importants lui répondit Stavinsky. Démetri de son véritable prénom."

Du flan, du vent, un beau soufflé d'idiotie en vérité. Draco savait qu'en réalité Démetri n'avait rien pensé du tout. Que cette idée venait du très puissant mais aussi très idiot Marcus Flint qui cherchait uniquement à passer un contrat avec lui pour pouvoir l'espionner en toute impunité avant de le tacler devant Tom Jedusor. Tom Jedusor, réel propriétaire de cette société et partenaire de son père aimait en effet à mettre en concurrence la jeune relève de demain en promettant monts et merveilles à celui qui détruirait son rival.

Et Flint était tombé les deux pieds en avant dans ce piège grossier. Jedusor ne risquerait jamais la vie d'une entreprise aussi petite soit-elle au nom d'une rivalité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Non, tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était écarter les idiots assez crédules pour le croire et le cas échéant, écarter les imbéciles assez faibles pour se faire démolir par les dits idiots.

Draco n'avait jamais cru à cette promotion miracle et lorsqu'il regarda l'espèce de sous-représentant de la race humaine que lui avait envoyé Flint, il se lécha les babines avec délectation. Il n'allait pas encore détruire Stavinsky. Non, non ! Il allait d'abord obtenir de lui qu'il signe un contrat en or au nom de son patron, lui cédant une partie de la gérance de l'entreprise Flint, puis il lui ferait peur. Ensuite viendrait le tour de Flint et lorsque celui-ci serait plus bas que terre, il s'occuperait de ce cul-terreux de représentant. Après tout, c'était très dangereux d'avoir une passion prononcée pour les dettes de jeux et les ménages multiples lorsque l'on occupait un poste aussi important que celui de représentant. C'était surtout très risqué de s'en prendre à un animal tel que Draco Malfoy sans avoir de quoi assurer ses arrières.

Drago n'était pas un ange, loin de là. C'était en réalité un requin de la pire espèce.

Blaise soupira une demi-heure plus tard en voyant s'enfuir Démétri Stavinsky à travers les vitres de son bureau. Draco Malfoy avait encore frappé. Il en eu confirmation lorsqu'il vit son ami sortir d'un pas conquérant et demander, ou plutôt ordonner, un café supplémentaire à Pansy. La journée commençait bien.

Elle avait très bien continué d'ailleurs. Trois contrats signés plus tard et tous à son avantage, Draco fermait les portes du service. Soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone retenti et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait raison. C'était son chauffeur qui lui signalait que la voiture était mystérieusement tombée en panne et qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de venir le chercher comme tous les soirs. Draco devrait marcher et il détestait ça. Marcher et courir, bien qu'il soit assez bon à ces activités, étaient réservés aux sportifs qu'il sponsorisait grassement et qui lui rapportaient en contrepartie des millions de bénéfices et une popularité supplémentaire. Même ses chaussures, de beaux mocassins tous neufs n'étaient pas fait pour la marche, surtout par ce temps de chien galeux.

Draco se décida pourtant, une canette de coca à la main, son humeur s'assombrissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le froid glacial de janvier s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements.

Oui, cette journée avait très bien commencé mais elle se terminait de la plus horrible des manières alors qu'il entrait chez lui, un mouchoir taché de sang collé à son nez malmené. Son majordome se précipitant en brassant l'air avec des moulinets de bras n'arrangeant rien.

« Comment ? Mais Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur, il faut tout de suite se rendre aux urgences ! A la police ! A la garde ! A la garde ! hurla-t-il tremblant d'inquiétude.

-Dobby, dobby.

-Les temps ne sont plus sûrs de nos jours. Je savais que j'aurais dû venir vous chercher pour vous accompagner ! Quel mauvais majordome je fais. Vous devriez me retrancher une partie de mon salaire, que dis-je, me couper les vivres ! Et Monsieur votre Père, que dira-t-il en vous voyant ainsi ? Continuait Dobby, inlassablement.

-Dobby ! ça suffit maintenant ! Je vais bien, mon nez va bien. Il est juste un peu abimé, rien d'irréparable. Va plutôt me chercher de la glace, aller oust !"

Il s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre, retournant encore et encore les dernières paroles du monstre de vitesse aux yeux verts.

Il devait être tombé sur la tête étant petit parce qu'il ne voyait foutrement pas de quelles étoiles il pouvait bien parler. Distinguer des étoiles en plein paris c'était comme distinguer le vrai du faux lorsque son parrain décidait de jouer sur les mots. Autrement dit, impossible. Toujours est-il que ce n'était définitivement pas son argent qui l'intéressait au contraire de ce que Draco avait pu penser au départ. Mais alors pourquoi voler son portefeuille ? De simples représailles ? Drôle de manière de se venger…

Draco sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça et ne pouvait s'empêcher aux deux émeraudes qui l'avaient transpercée de haine alors que son nez irradiait de douleur. C'est qu'il était costaud le vaurien finalement. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte finalement alors qu'il mesurait toute la force que le brun aurait pu mettre dans son coup. Mouais…de la chance. Ou pas. Draco ne croyait pas à la chance, surtout lorsque ça concernait un voleur pas si voleur que ça.

Il finit par s'endormir et oublia le temps d'un instant puis pour longtemps le diable aux yeux verts.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut le bruit d'une rame de métro faisant trembler la bouche d'aération sur laquelle il s'était endormi. Sa main, celle qui avait amoché le fils de riche, ce sale voleur d'étoiles, le lançait terriblement. Il avait de la force mais détestait s'en servir. En résultait toujours des douleurs abominables les lendemains de baston. Lui, le truc pour lequel il n'avait jamais de courbatures et qui le faisait planer, c'était la course. De toute manière, toute sa vie avait été une fuite en avant…ça aurait quand même été sacrément ironique s'il n'avait pas pu se servir de ses pieds correctement.

Bah, il devait laisser ses pensées hautement philosophiques de côté pour le moment. On pouvait entendre au loin la bande de Smith hurler et avec sa main, il n'était pas en état de se défendre. Il se dépêcha de remballer ses maigres affaires et s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière. Alors qu'il courrait un sourire orna petit à petit son visage. Que c'était putain de bon de sentir le vent lui frapper la figure et ses pieds fouler l'asphalte détrempée. Yep, courir y'avait que ça de vrai.

Il finit par s'arrêter et escalada le muret de l'arrière-cour d'un restaurant huppé de la ville. Il tombait à pic. Un vrai festin l'attendait. Carcasse de poulet, restes d'émietté de veau et même un gateau au chocolat juste un peu rassis. S'asseyant dignement sur un caisson défoncé, il entrepris d'engloutir son repas.

« -Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là sale voleur ! On a pas idée de fouiner dans les ordures des autres !

Un gros cuisinier en tenue et toque lui hurlait dessus. Ça par exemple, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Voler lui ? Réquisitionner okay mais voler jamais. Il n'était PAS un voleur non mais !

-Ben, ce que je fais là : je mange. Est-ce que je fouine ? Non, je recycle. Vous en voulez plus de toute manière si ? répondit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Non parce que bon, si vous voulez, je vous la rends la nourriture mais alors je m'installe dans cette cour pour crever de faim. Je suis sûr qu'après deux trois mois à observer mon corps se décomposer vous me proposerez de vous-même vos putains d'ordures ! continua-t-il, espiègle et surtout déterminé."

Le gros cuisinier vit rouge mais pris aussi conscience qu'Harry était sérieux. Il prit le parti de laisser le clochard se servir puis de le virer de là à coups de balais dans les jambes. Il installerait ensuite des barbelés au-dessus de ce maudit muret.

Harry s'en fut, sachant pertinemment que les journées passées à se restaurer à cette bonne adresse étaient révolues. Il lui faudrait trouver autre chose et vite. Car depuis qu'il s'était fait la réflexion que sauter des quais était une très mauvaise idée, une soif insatiable de vivre s'était emparée de lui. Mourir de faim était tout simplement hors de question. Mourir tout court d'ailleurs. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que son corps en décomposition serait très moche.

Il savait de quoi il parlait après tout. Il avait déjà vu la mort, avait voulu l'expérimenter et l'avait même donnée. Ouais, pas très glorieux et il en avait pas mal honte tout de même. Mais d'une part, c'était pas de sa faute et de l'autre, il n'avait pas eu le choix. De toute façon, personne n'irait chercher le vieux Schlugorn au fond des égouts où il avait élu domicile. Et puis les rats s'en étaient surement déjà occupés depuis longtemps. Yep, les cadavres c'était laid. Ça puait aussi. Et lui, Harry, mettait toujours un point d'honneur à rester propre en toutes circonstances même si cela voulait dire passer des heures à geler dans le froid hivernal après une toilette dans les WC publics. Alors il ne mourrait pas et c'était tout !

Harry se remit à courir à petites foulées, juste pour le plaisir et la liberté que cela lui procurait. Il ne savait pas où il allait aller mais il savait que ce serait bien. Il avait mangé, il avait couru, la journée commençait bien.

Il s'arreta en fin d'après-midi près d'une fontaine et s'admira dans l'eau claire pendant un moment. Il n'était pas moche mais pas beau. Et ça qu'est-ce que c'était cool se disait-il en enchainant grimaces sur grimaces. Hélas, la paix ne durait jamais et le vieux Fudge arriva en hurlant.

Quel connard celui-là. Un vrai de vrai pas comme le fils de riche en velours et Louboutains. C'était le seul flic qui soupçonnait Harry pour son meurtre et lui courrait après dans tout Paris dans l'espoir de le forcer à avouer faute de preuves. Harry était sa seule chance d'obtenir la promotion qui lui revenait de droit comme il le jugeait si bien mais qui lui était systématiquement refusée. Le brun le savait car Fudge parlait beaucoup au lieu d'agir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait presque jamais réussi à l'attraper et que les rares fois où il l'avait fait, il avait dû le relâcher. Ah ! Harry savait pourquoi on lui refusait sa promotion. C'était à cause de sa bêtise crasse tout simplement et il ne se privait pas pour le faire savoir au vieil agent de police. Ce qui mettait invariablement l'autre en colère. Il devenait alors plus rouge qu'oncle Vernon et ça, c'était très drôle !

Toujours est-il qu'il ne voulait pas lui lâcher les basques et qu'Harry se retrouvait malgré lui dans le rôle d'entraineur sportif pour flic à vieille bedaine proche de la cinquantaine.

« -Reviens ici petit meurtrier de mes deux ! entendit-il au loin. »

C'était le moment pour lui de partir en courant. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de passer encore deux heures à suivre Fudge au poste pour au final être relâché par ses supérieurs ulcérés de la ténacité de leur employé le plus vieux. Et le plus con, rajoutait toujours Harry ce qui ne manquait pas de les faire rire. Mais franchement, quelle perte de temps !

Alors Harry couru au loin aussi vite qu'il put et l'avait presque semé lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il ne le savait pas encore mais cette bousculade sonnait le début de gros ennuis, d'invraisemblables changements et de beaucoup de migraines.

A l'opposé de la ville, Stavinsky courait au loin les mains tremblantes et promit vengeance et tourments à Draco Malfoy qui ne le savait pas encore mais dont les actions de la journée sonnaient le début de gros ennuis, d'invraisemblables changements et de beaucoup de migraines.

_Enfin, pour le moment il rêvait surtout d'étoiles flottant dans un ciel vert émeraude…_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il est un peu descriptif puisqu'il retrace essentiellement les traits de caractère et une partie du passé de chacun. L'action viendra plus tard, promis.**

**Le titre du chapitre provient de la chanson See who I am du groupe Within Temptation.**


End file.
